Run Away!
by KaiIsAwesome
Summary: My first story! I actually had this as my assignment for Language Arts, and it has a lot of OC's that I will talk about later. Its about some kids trying to get to school. More exciting than it seems. One-shot.


**A/N: So this is my first story, it was actually just something that we had to write for Language Arts, and I just decided to post it to you. It has my OC's. I'll do something about them later.**

It was a quiet day in his apartment in the penthouse. The man sat up and yawned after the alarm rang for the millionth time. He eventually walked and head to the closet, scratching his hair in the process. He walked to his closet and put on a red jacket with a red shirt and blue jeans. He walked out of his room and ate some cereal. He went to his elevator and pressed Floor 42. He rode the elevator to the floor above him and saw his little sister Charlotte holding a big poster board with marbles on strings sticking out the side of it. She smiled,

"This is my third-and-a-half project." He blinked,

"A half?"

"Yeah, a half. I was in third grade and I asked my teacher,

'Why are we doing another Solar System project, this is our third year in a row doing it.' My teacher replied,

'We will do one every year for the rest of your time here.' It was a private school, so my parents took me out of it immediately."Charlotte shuddered moving to the elevator,

"It was like a prison."

"Oh well, I guess you can put it in my car,"He looked at his younger brothers, Mark and Chris,

"Why don't you have any projects?" Mark sighed,

"Well, we left it at our cousin's house, and can I ask you to take us there?" He sighed,

"Fine, but make it quick." He drove up the mountain past Jamanakai Village.

"Are you sure their house is up here, Mark?" He had never been to his cousin's house.

"Of course, Kameron, we've been there a billion times." The others nodded their heads vigorously.

"Ok." They were driving when Chris said,

"Stop! It's that blue house on the left." He stopped, and turned into their driveway. They pulled into the driveway and Charlotte went inside. She came out with her cousins Jason and Amanda. They blinked. Why were they going to school? Wasn't it Saturday?

'Oh well,' They thought, 'We'll just go along.' They went in the car, and there was a lightning bolt in front of them.

"How is there lightning, there isn't even clouds!" Mark looked afraid, they were driving in potholes, and they were in the woods.

"Are you sure we're going in the right direction, the schools that way," Amanda pointed to the right.

"Oh, guess I was wrong," Jason said quietly. Amanda glared at him.

"Yeah, well you weren't helping by-ahhh!" The car fell down the mountain and fell in a lake.

"Oh no, we're gonna drown!" Chris yelped. The windows cracked, and Amanda raised her hands and closed her eyes. The water was beginning to rise up and soon they were at the bottom of the now dry lake.

"Quick, run. I can't hold the water much longer!" They put the car on neutral, and pushed it out of the lake to see the lake crash down and part of the lake's water rushed out and flooded.

"Well that was close, we almost died!" Kameron relaxed. The car was damaged, so they had to push it to school.

"Wait, schools closed!"

"Oh, well that explains why our parents didn't wake us up." Chris smiled.

"Figures, we knew it all along." Jason smiled.

"What!"

"Yeah."

"Let's just get home, it's been a long morning." They all agreed. They went to the triplets' penthouse that their dad owned, and saw their seventeen year old sister and their twelve year old brother. She smiled, looked at them and said,

"Looks like someone went on a wild rampage. You were gone for like, two days." She smirked at them, and Charlotte said,

"Well I don't think you did any better, Autumn. You have to get to your swim meet, and it starts in five minutes, and you're about as dressed as a cat is to go swimming." The twelve year old laughed and looked at his older sister,

"Wow, Autumn, Charlotte just roasted you, what ya gonna do 'bout it?"

"Shut up, Will, it's not like you could do any better."

"Whatever."

"I'm pretty sure we'd all die if it wasn't for me," Amanda gleamed with pride.

"THIS IS NOT ABOUT CHU!"

"我们不会说粤语!"

"UGH!"

"Anyways,"Chris said to everyone,"We should just rest, it's been a long morning, and Autumn, you need to get to your swim meet, ok?"

"Ok." Mark walked away. Mark, Charlotte, Will, and Chris went to their bedrooms, Kameron went to his floor, Autumn went to change her clothes and went to her swim meet, and Amanda and Jason slept in the guest bedroom.


End file.
